Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2010 Pacific hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't vote on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the date of formation of first named storm (Agatha) *Before April 1- *April 1 to 30- *May 1 to 10- *May 11 to 20- *'May 21 to 31'- WINNER! Patteroast 12:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) [Agatha named May 29] *June 1 to 10- *June 11 to 20- *June 21 to 30- *July 1 to 10- *July 11 to 20- *July 21 to 31- *August 1 to 10- *August 11 to 20- *August 21 to 31- *September 1 to 30- *After October 1- *There will be no storms this year- Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm (Omeka) *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10- *October 11 to 20- HurricaneSpin 04:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ryan1000 23:29, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *October 21 to 31-YE 16:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) *November 1 to 10- Patteroast 12:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Darren23 | 05:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *November 11 to 20- Atomic7732 00:32, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *November 21 to 30- *Dec 1 to Dec 7- *Dec 8 to Dec 16- *'Dec 16 to Dec 23-' NO WINNER! (Omeka dissipated December 21) *Dec 24 to Dec 31- *Storm active at start of 2011- Informal betting on the strongest storm name No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Agatha- *Blas- *'Celia-' NO WINNER! YE 16:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC)(Unfair) -- Yeah, sorry, but you can't bet on storms that have already formed, YE. Your vote doesn't count. *Darby- *Estelle- *Frank- *Georgette- *Howard- *Isis- *Javier- *Kay- *Lester- Patteroast 12:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Madeline- *Newton- *Orlene- *Paine- *Roslyn- *Seymour- *Tina- *Virgil- *Winifred- *Xavier- *Yolanda- *Zeke- *Omeka- HurricaneSpin 04:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Pewa- *Ulana- *Wali- *Ana- Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. No betting on storms that have already formed. *Less than 115: *115: *120: *125: *130: *135: *140: *145: *150: *155: Patteroast 12:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *'160:' NO WINNER! - YE 16:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Darren23 | 05:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) HurricaneSpin 04:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) -- All of you broke the already formed rule. Sorry. *165: *170: *175: *180: *185: *190 (record for East Pacific): *195: *200: *More than 200 (highly unlikely): Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. Please do not bet on storms that have already formed.) *More than 960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *940: *935: *930: *926: YE 16:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Darren23 | 05:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *925: Patteroast 12:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *'921: ''NO WINNER!' ''(Celia was downed to 921 in post analysis, sorry YE and Darren23) *920: *915: *910: *905: *900 (record for East Pacific): *895: *890: *885: *880: *875: *870: *Less than 870 (world record): Informal betting on Strangest Storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not mark out the names as they form. Also, please do not vote for a storm that has already formed.) *Agatha- *Blas- *Celia-YE 16:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Cat 5. -- Which part of "No betting on storms that have already formed" don't you understand? Your vote doesn't count, YE. Sorry. *Darby- *Estelle- *Frank- *Georgette- *Howard- *Isis- Atomic7732 00:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) gonna form in a wierd spot and take a rare track. *Javier *Kay *Lester *Madeline *Newton *Orlene *Paine *Roslyn *Seymour *Tina *Virgil *Winifred *Xavier *Yolanda *Zeke *'Omeka- Unexpected storm -' WINNER! (Strangely enough, this is the first time anyone won this section!) HurricaneSpin 04:34, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Pewa *Ulana *Wali *Ana Informal betting on the final EPac storm name (Georgette) *Agatha- *Blas- *Celia- *Darby- *Estelle- *Frank- *'Georgette-' NO WINNER! *Howard- Ryan1000 23:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Isis- *Javier- *Kay-YE 16:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) HurricaneSpin 04:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Lester- Darren23 | 18:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Madeline- *Newton- Atomic7732 00:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *Orlene- *Paine- Patteroast 12:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Roslyn- *Seymour- *Tina- *Virgil- *Winifred- *Xavier- *Yolanda- *Zeke- Informal betting on the final CPac storm name (Omeka) *There will be no CPac storms this year-YE 16:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC), Darren23 | 18:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *'Omeka-' WINNERS! '-- Patteroast 12:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) HurricaneSpin 04:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC)' *Pewa- *Ulana- *Wali- *Ana- Informal betting on longest lasting storm (Celia) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Agatha- *Blas- *'Celia-' NO WINNER! '-- YE 16:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) '-- Sorry, but you broke the already formed rule again, YE. *Darby- *Estelle- *Frank- *Georgette-Atomic7732 00:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *Howard- Darren23 | 05:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) *Isis- HurricaneSpin 04:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) *Javier- *Kay- *Lester- *Madeline- Patteroast 12:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *Newton- *Orlene- *Paine- *Roslyn- *Seymour- *Tina- *Virgil- *Winifred- *Xavier- *Yolanda- *Zeke- *Omeka- *Pewa- *Ulana- *Wali- *Ana- Informal betting on number of CPAC storms (including cross-overs) *None this year- Darren23 | 18:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *'1-' WINNERS! '-- YE 16:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) HurricaneSpin 04:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC)' *2- *3- *4- *5- Patteroast 12:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) *6- *7- *8- *9- *10 or more- Informal betting pool on final post season report issued Oops. We put this betting pool up too late -- 8-E is the only TCR left, so he's our winner -- Ryan1000.